Vaste Monde Magique
by Nevilli
Summary: Parce que le monde de la Magie est plus vaste et plus merveilleux que tout ce que JK Rowling nous a fait entrevoir, je vous invite à découvrir tous ensemble l'intégralité des quarante écoles de Magie qui régissent notre univers favori.


Connaissez-vous cet ouvrage ? Mais si, rappelez-vous ! C'est celui qu'Hermione cite lorsqu'elle étale ses connaissances sur Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang ! Vous voulez en savoir autant qu'elle pour briller en communauté ? Alors lisez cette introduction, et vous aussi, vous pourrez enfin étaler votre culture comme de la confiture.

* * *

Le monde de la magie se compose aujourd'hui de 40 écoles (huit par continent) dont le bagage historique et les méthodes d'enseignement diffèrent énormément de l'une à l'autre. Dans la théorie pure, c'est le continent auquel appartient l'école qui définit quel genre de magie ils utilisent.

Ainsi, héritiers de la magie matérialiste, les élèves européens apprennent presque tous à se servir d'une baguette magique, d'un télescope, de balais volants et de boules de cristal dès le début de leur formation. Cependant, la manière de s'en servir diffère selon l'école.

A **_Poudlard_** , l'établissement de sorcellerie ayant la meilleure réputation à travers le monde, les élèves jouissent d'une éducation diversifiée et égale pour tous. Bien que séparés en quatre différentes maisons – chacune apportant l'héritage de son fondateur – l'intégralité des élèves de cette école bénéficie de la même formation qui dure sept ans. A l'origine de Poudlard, chaque fondateur apprenait à ses disciples les arcanes de sa propre discipline. L'apprentissage de la spécialité de son mentor constituait à peu près les trois quarts du contenu du programme scolaire d'un élève de Poudlard à cette époque. Le reste était consacré à l'étude des spécialités des autres fondateurs. Godric Gryffondor maîtrisait ce que l'on appelait autrefois la « Magie du Corps », un condensé de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Botanique, Métamorphose en tous genres, Art du Duel, Apprentissage de la mobilité magique (Transplanage, vol sur balais, tapis etc.), et Magie festive (confection d'alcool, maîtrise de sortilèges divers etc.). Rowena Serdaigle, en revanche, enseignait à ses élèves la Magie de l'Esprit ; à son contact, ses protégés étudiaient l'Histoire de la magie, l'Astronomie, la Divination, l'Etudes des runes anciennes, l'Etudes des moldus, l'Arithmancie, l'Occlumancie, et la Legillimancie. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, ce n'étaient pas les Serpentard qui étaient considérés comme les plus grands rivaux des Gryffondor, mais les Serdaigle qui se moquaient sans cesse du manque de discernement de leurs camarades du lion. Ces derniers, eux, considéraient les aiglons comme étant les plus ennuyeux camarades qu'ils pussent avoir dans leur scolarité.

En fait, les élèves opposés aux individualistes Serpentard à cette époque, n'étaient autres que les groupes soudés d'Helga Poufsouffle, qui utilisaient souvent leurs surprenantes capacités de travail en équipe pour humilier les disciples du Grand Salazar à chaque Trophée des Champions. Maîtrisant les arcanes de la Magie Bienfaisante, un condensé de sortilèges et enchantements de protection et de confort, de confections d'antidotes, de pratique de sorts et potions de guérison, pratique de la magie culinaire, et utilisation philanthropique des ressources naturelles (plantes, créatures magiques), les élèves de la modeste Helga se plaisaient à vaincre leurs homologues du Serpent à force de persévérance. Avant l'abandon du Trophée des champions pour ce qui serait plus tard la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, les Serpentard avaient longtemps bataillé pour obtenir leur première victoire face aux Poufsouffle qui utilisaient une magie totalement opposée à la leur. Guidés par l'ambition et l'arrogance, les élèves du Serpent avaient fait de la magie malfaisante – un condensé de Maléfices, de confection de poisons et autres potions agressives, de Malédictions, Rituels Obscurs et Etude et Maîtrise des créatures des ténèbres – leur spécialité.

Pendant plus de huit cents ans, le principe du professeur unique pour chaque maison fut conservé et les spécialités de chacune d'entre elles changèrent en fonction dudit professeur, lequel était souvent spécialisé dans la magie de son prédécesseur. En plus de ces quatre professeurs, un directeur unique fut nommé à partir du 11ème siècle afin de chapeauter l'ensemble du corps professoral pour éviter les querelles intestines et les guerres de succession qui avaient secoué Poudlard à la mort d'Helga Poufsouffle aux alentours de 1050 après JC[1].

Il faut attendre 1793 et l'abandon du système exclusif des Maisons pour voir une éducation égale pour tout le monde à Poudlard. Pour cela, on divisa les savoirs véhiculés par les fondateurs en douze disciplines (treize après l'arrivée du Quidditch à Poudlard), chacune enseignée par un professeur spécialisé, à tous les élèves qui composent l'école[2]. Ainsi, Poudlard se targue d'être l'établissement de Magie le plus égalitaire d'Europe, contrairement à d'autres qui pratiquent l'élitisme sans honte ni gène.

oOoOo

C'est le cas par exemple de **Durmstrang** , l'Institut du Grand Froid qui se situe vraisemblablement sur les côtes gelées de Sibérie[3] (même si cela devrait être un secret). Quelque temps après sa fondation au 7ème ou 8ème siècle après JC par Nerida Vulchanova et Harfang Munter[4], les deux meilleurs élèves de ces derniers (Sergeï Moleskine et Anatoli Zaragraff) décidèrent d'être les initiateurs d'un mouvement éducatif rassemblant toute l'Europe de l'Est. Ils affichèrent tout de suite leur volonté de séparer leurs élèves en deux groupes bien distincts : les physiques, et les cérébraux. Sergei Moleskine, le guerrier au maillet géant, se chargeait de l'apprentissage des sorts musclés, de magie violente et destructrice. En revanche, Anatoli Zaragraff, le sage à la serpe d'or, privilégiait le savoir et la connaissance. A eux deux, ils enseignèrent à leurs disciples ce qu'ils avaient appris de leurs voyages en Asie : il ne pouvait y avoir de puissance magique sans dualité. Dans tous les récits magiques, deux forces s'opposaient. Le corps et l'esprit. Le masculin et le féminin. Le ciel et la terre. Le bien et le mal. Et ainsi de suite. [5]

Alors les deux compères adoptèrent-ils cette doctrine pour gérer l'école. Pendant près de cinq-cents ans, deux directeurs sévissaient à Durmstrang et enseignaient à leurs protégés les secrets de la magie du corps et de l'esprit, à la manière d'un Serdaigle et d'un Gryffondor. Cependant, à l'avènement du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, on se rendit vite compte à Durmstrang qu'il était nécessaire de diversifier les enseignements. Ainsi, en 1378, soit plus de quatre cents ans avant ses rivales britannique et française, l'Institut du Grand Froid instaura un corps enseignant de huit professeurs (neuf après l'apparition du Quidditch) avec chacun une spécialité précise : Rituels Obscurs, Malédictions, Magie Sacrificielle, Poisons Divers, Dressage de Monstres, Histoire de l'Art Sorcier, Quidditch et Magie Blanche[6]. A la tête de cette équipe se trouvaient (et se trouvent encore) deux anciens professeurs assurant le rôle de Directeur et Directeur-Adjoint.

Une règle tacite s'établit bien vite au sein de Durmstrang. Elle stipulait que les deux chefs d'établissement devaient appartenir aux deux clans différents, et que lorsque le Directeur démissionnait ou mourait pendant ses fonctions (ce qui arrive d'ailleurs encore aujourd'hui), le Directeur-Adjoint devait le remplacer, et choisir son propre Adjoint parmi les professeurs appartenant à l'autre clan. Ainsi, les gens de l'Institut Durmstrang étaient-ils persuadés que l'égalité des classes et des maisons serait appliqué dans cette contrée où le culte du Sang-pur a toujours été bien ancré, et sujet à de nombreuses discriminations.

Cependant, dès le début de cette instauration, il se créa un schisme entre les deux maisons qui adoptèrent aussitôt une relation de dominant/dominé[7], en fonction du Directeur au pouvoir. De ce fait, les élèves appartenant au clan du Directeur prirent l'habitude de disposer comme bon leur semblaient de la vie et de la santé de leurs camarades appartenant au clan adverse. Ainsi, de lourdes animosités se déclarèrent entre élèves et professeurs de clans opposés, causant de nombreux accidents, de nombreuses dérives, et parfois quelques morts prématurées de directeurs un peu trop zélés ou, au contraire, trop progressistes. La seule consolation que peuvent trouver les élèves appartenant aux groupe des soumis, c'est qu'un directeur ne dure jamais très longtemps à Durmstrang. Ainsi, chacun des deux clans se retrouve dominant et soumis au moins une fois dans sa scolarité.

Mais pour autant, jamais depuis le 14ème siècle, on ne tenta de changer ce système d'équilibre précaire qui pourtant satisfait tout le monde. Car en y regardant bien, il ne sépare pas les clans l'un de l'autre, pas plus que le font les quatre Maisons de Poudlard. En effet, pratiquement tous les groupes d'amis ou de camarades se formant à Durmstrang comptent en leur sein des représentants des deux clans. Chacun d'entre eux est dirigé par un leader appartenant au clan dominant, lequel changera lors de la prochaine passation de pouvoirs. Lorsqu'elle fut témoin de ces pratiques humiliantes et révoltantes, la magistrate britannique Hermione Weasley-Granger fut d'abord tentée de saisir la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers pour faire cesser ces agissements, mais son projet fut perçu d'un si mauvais œil par l'entière Communauté Magique ayant étudié à Durmstrang qu'elle n'insista pas.

Au début de son histoire, Durmstrang pratiquait un genre de magie occulte que l'on retrouve plutôt en Amérique Latine (on les soupçonne d'ailleurs d'avoir inventé le rituel permettant de créer les vampires)[8]. À présent, les professeurs de l'Institut enseignent à leurs élèves une magie matérialiste proche de celle étudiée à Poudlard. Les plus éminents archéomages pensent qu'elle leur a été enseignée par des émigrés scandinaves, car de nombreuses baguettes de sorciers slaves proviennent du même arbre millénaire (le légendaire Yggdrasil, père de la Magie Nordique). En ce qui concerne le cœur de leurs outils, ils privilégient grandement les créatures puissantes et dangereuses (ventricule de Dragon, crin de Chimère ou de Manticore, et plus récemment croc de Nundu). Mis à part leurs balais de course en bois, leurs ustensiles (Chaudron, balance, télescope) sont fabriqués en acier de Gobelin[9].

oOoOo

En France, les notables de l'Académie de **Beauxbâtons** se sont eux aussi bien souvent insurgés de ces pratiques brutales et injustes prônant une soi-disant égalité. Mais jamais ils n'ont portés leurs accusations jusqu'au Magenmagot International, car les responsables de l'Institut Durmstrang avaient à chaque fois remis sur le tapis le très controversé culte de la beauté qui sévit depuis toujours dans la prestigieuse école française.

Composée de trois sociétés, que l'on pourrait assimiler aux Maisons de Poudlard ou aux Clans de Durmstrang, l'Académie de Beauxbâtons a souvent été critiquée pour cet élitisme du faciès qu'ils prônent sans honte ni gêne, en toute impunité.[10] Cependant, on peut affirmer sans peur de se tromper qu'il n'a jamais existé une aussi bonne entente entre élèves de différents milieux qu'à l'Académie de Beauxbâtons. Séduits par les préceptes des Lumières, véhiculés plus ou moins fidèlement par la Révolution Française des Moldus, les responsables de l'Académie abandonnèrent les traditions ancestrales qui divisaient les élèves en castes (Sang-Pur, Né-Moldu et Sang-Mêlé) et optèrent pour une séparation en fonction de l'élève en lui-même plutôt que de sa naissance. [11]

Naquirent ainsi les Crockacier, les intrépides et fiers guerriers à l'arrogance non négligeable. Symbolisés par le Loup, ils se déplacent toujours en meute ; solidaires les uns avec les autres, ils ne laisseront jamais un de leurs camarades derrière eux. Féroces et déterminés, ils ne reculent devant rien pour protéger les leurs. Cette société a été imaginée à partir du mot « _Fraternité_ » du Slogan moldu. En fait, les plus solitaires sont également les plus érudits. Symbolisant la « _Liberté_ », les Colombes d'Angyplume se désintéressent souvent des problèmes des autres et ne se mêlent au commun des mortels que si ces derniers sont en mesure de satisfaire leur curiosité et leur soif de savoir. Ils ne se considèrent ni mieux, ni pire que leurs camarades, ils sont juste différents et vivent dans le respect de l'autre, tant que ce dernier se trouve à une distance vitale respectable. Celles et ceux qui privilégient l'écoute de l'autre et la vie en communauté font partie de la dernière société, les Soporisque. Affichant modestement une marmotte sur leur blason, les garants de « l' _Égalité_ » se retrouvent dans cette maison. Contrairement aux Crockaciers dont la hiérarchie au sein des clans est rigoureuse et très respectée, les Soporisques se considèrent comme tous égaux et ne comptent aucun vrai leader parmi eux. Lorsqu'ils doivent prendre des décisions (qui peuvent être aussi bien aider un camarade que tricher aux examens), ils la prennent ensemble. Ils n'hésitent pas à enfreindre les règlements (ce que ne feront jamais les Crockacier) s'ils estiment que ces derniers sont injustes envers les élèves. Les Angyplumes, quant à eux, se considèrent au-dessus des règlements et n'hésitent pas à les enfreindre.

Cependant, les trois sociétés régissant la vie à Beauxbâtons fonctionnent en harmonie quasi-parfaite, sans animosité ni rapport de force, ni même une réelle séparation entre elles. Pour symboliser cette entente, élèves et professeurs sont disposés autour de deux tables rondes concentriques dans la Grande Galerie où ils prennent leurs repas et tiennent leurs réunions trimestrielles. Chacune des deux tables est creuse en son milieu et séparée en trois parts égales, formant une mince ouverture pour permettre de gagner le centre. Ainsi les occupants du palais, adultes comme adolescents, mangent et devisent à la même table, uniquement séparés par une allée menant au centre des cercles. A l'intérieur de la grande table des élèves se trouve celle des professeurs, et au centre de cette dernière trône une statue d'argent à taille humaine d'Auguste de Beauxbâtons, le Fondateur de l'Académie[12], devenu professeur après avoir pris sa retraite de fabricant de baguettes. L'atelier de l'artisan est d'ailleurs toujours ouvert au milieu de la cour du palais, sous un kiosque encadré par un magnifique jardin à la française[13] dont on récupère le bois des baguettes. Chaque élève est autorisé à s'en servir. A l'instar de l'Université des Olympiens en Grèce, la fabrication des baguettes magiques est enseignée à Beauxbâtons comme une discipline à part entière. Les élèves y utilisent des bois plus fragiles et plus sensibles qu'Ollivander et Gregorovitch, ainsi que des cœurs plutôt atypiques provenant de créatures belles et raffinées (cheveu de Vélane, crin de Licorne, écaille de Sirène, plume de Condor Doré etc)[14].

Pourtant, malgré la délicatesse et la fragilité manifeste de leurs baguettes, les élèves de Beauxbâtons n'en sont pas moins des très bons sorciers et des enchanteurs exceptionnels. Ils n'ont certes pas de cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à proprement parler, mais ils apprennent à se protéger à l'occasion de leurs cours d'ELFE (Enchantements Ludiques, Fabuleux et Éclectiques) qui regroupent la DFCM, les Sortilèges et la Métamorphose. Leur apprentissage des Potions se nomme FABULEUSE (Formation aux Antidotes et Breuvages Usuels ainsi qu'aux Lotions Enchantées Utilisées pour Sauvegarder l'Excellence). En guise de cours de Botanique et de Soins aux Créatures magiques, ils bénéficient des cours d'EPHEMERE (Étude et Préservation de l'Habitat Enchanté des Merveilleuses Espèces Raffolant de ces Endroits). De même, lors de leurs sessions de NIMPHE (Normalisation des Informations Magiques Primordiales de l'Héritage Ensorcelé), ils apprennent l'histoire de la Magie, l'Étude des Runes et l'Étude des Moldus. Ainsi, seules quatre matières sont enseignées de la première à la troisième année à Beauxbâtons. Mais elles le sont de manière bien plus poussées qu'à Poudlard ou Durmstrang car pour chaque matière enseignée, les élèves ont dix heures de cours. À partir de la quatrième année, cependant, ce temps de travail est baissé à six, avec l'arrivée de trois nouvelles matières : le BONHEUR (Bases d'Orientations Naturelle et Historique sur l'Exploration des Univers Rationnels) dans laquelle les élèves étudient et pratiquent la magie étrangère, ainsi que l'Astronomie, et l'étude des différents peuples magiques (vampires, géants, loups-garous, harpies, centaures etc.), l'ABSOLU (Apprentissage des Bases du Savoir des Oracles et de la Lecture de l'Univers) qui regroupe Divination, Astrologie, Arithmancie, Pyromancie, Aquamancie et Archéomancie, ainsi que le CADEAU (Confection Artistique et Diversifiée des Artéfacts Enchantés et Usuels), qui regroupe majoritairement l'apprentissage de la fabrication des baguettes, car il n'existe aucun fabriquant français à proprement parler, le seul atelier se trouvant à Beauxbâtons.[15]

De plus, non contents d'obtenir une efficacité maximale dans leurs potions et leurs sorts, les sorciers français mettent également un point d'honneur à donner à leur magie une certaine élégance et une beauté manifeste qu'on ne retrouve nulle part ailleurs. Ainsi, ils créent des potions plus brillantes dans des chaudrons ouvragés, lancent des sorts plus lumineux avec des baguettes cirées au moins deux fois par semaine, et puisent leurs savoirs théoriques dans des grimoires parfaitement entretenus et enluminés par les meilleurs magillustrateurs de l'histoire française. Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que quiconque a cru pouvoir considérer les élèves de Beauxbâtons comme nettement inférieurs aux autres sorciers d'Europe, doit encore s'en mordre les doigts aujourd'hui. En effet, la magie esthétique a comme avantage d'impressionner les adversaires du sorcier qui la pratique. Cela permet à ce dernier d'être très souvent vainqueur des duels au terme desquels ils finissent par terrasser leurs ennemis ébahis par tant de grâce. Les élèves eux-mêmes ont un physique bien plus accrocheur que n'importe quel autre apprenti sorcier à travers le monde. Leurs fines robes de soie bleu clair, surmontées de chapeaux arrondis leur donnent une élégance et un attrait unique parmi les sorciers européens. Leur matériel de magie (Chaudron, balance, télescope) est en argent massif tandis que leurs balais de bois ne servent souvent que d'accessoires d'apparat, les français étant très mauvais en Quidditch. Depuis plusieurs siècles, une rumeur circule à propos de la beauté de ces élèves. On raconte que dès le début de leur formation, les jeunes sorciers sont soumis à plusieurs sortilèges de Métamorphose permettant d'améliorer leur faciès, ce qui poserait un sacré problème éthico-magique. Mais à ce jour, rien n'a pu être prouvé ni détecté chez ces sorciers à l'apparence troublante.

oOoOo

Ces trois grandes écoles existent depuis très longtemps et ont formé de nombreux sorciers à travers l'Europe. Elles sont considérées comme les meilleures du Continent. Cependant, il serait inexact d'affirmer qu'elles sont les seuls établissements de qualité qui enseignent la magie en Europe. En effet, cette dernière compte bel et bien huit écoles de Magie, dont une bonne moitié est encore très florissante. Parmi elles, on peut citer **Orbalaur **[16]**** , une école roumaine dans laquelle on apprend à élever des dragons et à maîtriser leur puissance destructrice. Créée peu après la Fondation de Poudlard, mais bien avant celle de Beauxbâtons, Orbalaur a longtemps été considérée comme la deuxième meilleure école de sorcellerie d'Europe. Durmstrang n'étant pas encore connue du grand public, Atlantis et Olympus étant déjà sur le déclin, on considérait Poudlard, Glodisberg et Orbalaur comme étant les trois plus grandes écoles d'Europe. Or, si les deux premières ont toujours excellé dans la magie des baguettes, la dernière offre une toute autre formation aux élèves qu'elle prend en charge.

En effet, la Fondation Roumaine (appelée Transylvanie à l'époque) n'a jamais attendu les lois de protection des Dragons ou les livres de Scamander pour créer les premières réserves de Dragons au fin fond des forêts transylvaniennes. Situé à égale distance des quatre grandes réserves du pays, il fut un des premiers édifices magiques d'Europe à être construit en pierre – la précédente tentative avec du bois s'étant bien évidemment soldée par un cuisant échec. Contrairement à la plupart des établissements qui se présentent sous forme de châteaux, Orbalaur est en fait un petit village de pierre s'étalant sur toute une partie vallonnée de la forêt transylvanienne[17]. Abritant chaque année plusieurs centaines d'apprentis dresseurs de dragons, il a été édifié par un groupe de quatre Dragonniers : Mircea Hagi, Maître du Grand Magyar à pointes, Ivana Balcescu, détentrice du perfide Boutefeu Chinois, Octavia Ionesco, partenaire du sage Suédois au Museau Court et Mihail Antipa[18], ami du jovial et dynamique Vert Gallois Commun.

Très vite, une administration solide s'est mise en place et n'a jamais changé par la suite, faisant du mode de fonctionnement d'Orbalaur, le plus ancien après Atlantis. Dès son arrivée dans le collège, à treize ans, chaque apprenti dragonnier se voit choisir entre trois œufs de dragon. Un noir incrusté de rubis renfermant un Boutefeu chinois, un blanc nacré pourvu d'émeraudes avec un Vert Gallois commun à l'intérieur et un doré parcouru de saphirs qui renferme un Suédois à museau court[19]. Ainsi, comme Beauxbâtons, on peut voir trois groupes distincts au sein de l'école. Mais contrairement à la plupart des établissements magiques, les groupes sont formés par choix, et non en fonction des aptitudes de l'élève. Ainsi, Stracojiu rassemble toutes celles et ceux qui choisi le Boutefeu Chinois, Smarald réunit les dresseurs de Vert Gallois Commun et Albastru[20] se compose d'élèves ayant choisi d'éduquer un Suédois à Museau Court. Leur tenue de sorcier est composée d'une longue robe de cuir souple, tenue par une ceinture en étain, et prolongée par deux gants aux doigts coupés. La couleur des tenues diffère selon les équipes : Stracojiu en rouge, Smarald en vert et Albastru en bleu. Pratiquement tout leur matériel est en acier trempé, forgé par le feu de leurs dragons, y compris leurs baguettes, leurs balais, leurs chaudrons, leurs télescopes et leur matériel de Botanique.

Chaque promotion d'élèves est prise en charge par trois maîtres dragonniers (issu chacun d'un groupe différent). Ils enseignent trois matières chacun (une heure par matière) et suivent la progression de leurs élèves tout au long de leur scolarité. Durant la matinée (de 6h à 12h), ils étudient les Sciences et Médecine du Dragon (afin de pouvoir les soigner), l'Histoire des Dragons, les Mœurs, Loisirs et Préférences du Dragon (pour les nourrir et les rendre heureux), les Créations Dragonnières (Chaudron, baguette, balais, télescopes et armes blanches façonnés avec du feu de Dragon), Combats sur Dragon, et Pyromancie (leur Divination à eux). L'après-midi, en revanche, les cours ne durent que trois heures (14h à 17h). Les élèves y apprennent les rudiments de la magie matérialiste, comme l'utilisation d'une baguette magique, la fabrication de baumes et de potions anti-brûlure, l'astronomie ou le vol sur balais. Ils appellent cela l'Étude des Magies Annexes.

La formation de Sorcier-Dragonnier dure sept ans, comme à Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang, à ceci près que lorsque les élèves terminent leurs études, ils ont 20 ans, et plusieurs Dragons domestiqués à leurs côtés. La première année est consacrée à l'éclosion de l'œuf. Les trois suivantes à l'éducation de leur premier Dragon. En quatrième année, les élèves d'Orbalaur se voient confier un deuxième œuf qu'ils devront faire éclore en compagnie de leur Dragon originel. Devenu adolescent, ce dernier aura le rôle de grand frère pour le petit Dragonnet qui éclora un an plus tard. Ainsi, en cinquième année, lorsque certains passent les BUSE, les élèves d'Orbalaur obtiennent un second dragon à éduquer. Au bout de la fin de la sixième année (ils ont dix-neuf ans), on attend de l'apprenti dragonnier qu'il soit capable de faire obéir ses deux dragons. Ainsi, à l'aube de sa septième année, il peut adopter un dragon déjà éclos (soit il est sauvage, soit il a été rejeté par son maître ou ses pairs). Il est très rare qu'à la fin des sept ans, l'élève soit capable de maîtriser complètement ses trois dragons (il en maîtrise au moins un, deux s'il est doué). Mais en Roumanie, on considère que l'apprentissage ne s'arrête pas après l'école. Même diplômés, les élèves continuent à arborer fièrement les couleurs de leur école. On les incite à continuer leur formation à travers des voyages dans le monde. Ils peuvent alors domestiquer d'autres dragons que leurs trois principaux, travailler dans les réserves disséminées un peu partout dans le monde, intégrer le département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques de leur Ministère, ou bien enseigner leur savoir dans les différents établissements de Magie à travers le monde. Le grand rêve de tout dragonnier roumain est de pouvoir un jour réussir à dresser un Magyar à Pointes, comme le grand fondateur de leur école, le prestigieux Mircea Hagi. Très peu sont les dresseurs qui y parviennent. Lorsque c'est le cas, l'intéressé(e) devient le nouveau ou la nouvelle directrice d'Orbalaur.[21]

oOoOo

La cinquième école de Sorcellerie d'Europe plutôt renommée se nomme **Glodisberg** , l'Ecole des Glaciers Ardents. Fondé au septième siècle par quatre sorcières de quatre nationalités différentes (Anna Sorensen la Danoise, Victoria Olin la Suédoise, Alexia Bryn la Norvégienne et Tarja Oksanen la Finlandaise), le magnifique palais de glace – façonné directement à partir de l'Iceberg qui lui sert de socle – est l'un des édifices magiques les plus beaux du Monde, avec Mahoutokoro, Beauxbâtons, et Ouagadou. Les élèves y sont répartis selon leur nationalité (Danoise, Suédoise, Norvégienne ou Finlandaise) et entretiennent des relations très amicales les uns avec les autres. Aucune discrimination ou mauvais traitement n'est observé à Glodisberg. Leurs robes sont d'un blanc immaculé, surmontées d'un fin plastron de glace, lequel affiche une couleur différente selon la nationalité de l'apprenti (jaune pour les suédois, violet pour les norvégiens, bleu pâle pour les finlandais, rouge-rosé pour les danois). Ils y apprennent l'Art des Sorts et Enchantements Glaciaires, l'Ingénierie et la Maçonnerie du Givre, l'Astronomie et la Célestomancie, les Soins aux Créatures du Froid, les Sports Glaciaires, l'Étude, les Soins et les Utilisations des Branches d'Yggdrasil, ainsi que les Mythes et Légendes des Neuf Mondes.

Spécialisés donc dans la Magie Glaciaire, la tradition veut que l'essentiel de leur matériel scolaire soit fait de glace. Ainsi, ils apprennent à façon eux-mêmes leurs chaudrons, télescopes et balais, lors des cours d'Ingénierie et Maçonnerie du Givre. En ce qui concerne les savoirs dispensés dans cette école, on ne sait que très peu de choses sur les programmes scolaires. La légende veut qu'ils soient spécialisés dans la magie glaciaire de toutes sortes. L'essentiel de leur matériel (chaudrons, télescopes et balais) est fait de glace. En fait, seule leur baguette magique est en bois. A leur arrivée dans l'école, chaque élève reçoit une baguette issue du même arbre millénaire, le légendaire Yggdrasil, dont ils apprennent d'ailleurs à s'occuper dans un de leurs cours. A l'intérieur des baguettes, on peut trouver cinq cœurs différents, ils varient selon le caractère de l'élève. Les feuilles d'Askafroa (créatures ligneuses, protectrices des arbres) sont désignées aux plus malicieux, les écailles de Nixe (créature marine semblable aux naïades) intègrent les baguettes des plus charmeurs, le crin de Helhest (créature équine, semblables aux sombrals) agrémente les baguettes des plus silencieux, les cheveux de Tonttu (créature minuscule, semblable aux lutins) choisissent les sorciers les plus joviaux, et la plume de Valraven (Créature mi corbeau, mi loup), est insérée dans les baguettes des plus impétueux.[22]

N'ayant que vingt heures de cours par semaine (trois heures par matière), les élèves ont énormément de temps libre pour étudier et sont souvent livrés à eux même entre les cours. Une scolarité nordique dure neuf ans, les élèves ont entre 12 à 21 ans. Le règlement n'interdit pratiquement aucun débordement. Et pourtant il s'agit de l'école ayant formé le moins de mages noirs à travers les siècles. Les seules fois où les dirigeants de l'école ont dû sévir sont au nombre de douze, sur les mille-trois-cents ans d'existence de l'école. Les élèves délictueux, chacun ayant commis un meurtre dans l'enceinte du glacier, font à présent office de décoration. Ils ont été transformés en statues de glace lorsqu'on les a plongés, totalement nus, dans la mer gelée de l'océan arctique. Ils sont la preuve qu'à Glodisberg, les châtiments punitifs ne sont nécessaires qu'en cas de très grave infraction aux codes de la Magie. [23]

Erik Morgansson, le premier à avoir subi le Châtiment, fut reconnut coupable de la mort de six de ses camarades en 1342 lorsqu'il a tenté de réchauffer le château et fait fondre toute la partie Est, précipitant ses amis dans les abysses glacées du Groenland. En 1420, les sœurs Nielsen, jumelles aux mœurs légères, causèrent la mort par hyperthermie d'un de leurs professeurs qui, habitué au grand froid, fut incapable de réguler sa température en succombant à leurs charmes destructeurs. Oslwald Eriksen, jeune apprenti à l'ambition démesurée, a lui aussi connu l'humiliante punition en 1679 pour avoir essayé de fabriquer un Horcruxe à l'intérieur d'un ours polaire en se servant de sa petite amie comme sacrifice. Olga Sorensen, jeune dresseuse de phoques, a également subi la sentence en 1707 pour avoir déchaîné la colère de toute une meute d'épaulards sur l'édifice magique, causant la mort de huit de ses camarades. Au début du dix-neuvième siècle, alors que l'année 1809 touchait à sa fin, ce fut tout un groupe d'élèves qui connurent le châtiment suprême. Passés maîtres dans l'art d'explorer les profondeurs, le groupe de Holden Fergusson réussit à mettre la main sur une épave de galion du 15ème siècle et entreprirent de la remettre en état. Cependant trois des vingt-six camarades qu'ils avaient obligé à travailler (sous imperium) pour eux connurent la mort pendant la restauration du navire. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'ils le firent naviguer enfin, ils manquèrent de détruire entièrement l'Iceberg qui héberge Glodisberg. Ils connurent ainsi tous le même triste sort à but décoratif. Quant au dernier, il s'agit d'un traitre danois qui essaya de cacher Grindelwald au sein même de l'école de givre en 1901. Incapable de renoncer à ses sombres desseins, le jeune mage noir avait causé la mort de douze élèves de l'école à travers de nombreuses expériences interdites. Ayant manqué de peu la capture de Grindelwald, les autorités de Glodisberg réussirent cependant à mettre la main sur Jalo Gormaldson, son jeune et timide complice. Ce fut donc ce dernier qui écopa de la punition à la place du sombre sorcier allemand. On raconte que Gormaldson ne se débattit même pas lorsqu'on le plongea dans l'eau glacée du Groenland. Encore aujourd'hui, les larmes de honte et de culpabilité qui coulèrent sur ses joues se jour là sont visibles sur la statue de glace.

oOoOo

Bien plus au sud, se trouve la fière **Auroxia **[24]****. Fondée peu avant Beauxbâtons, on y retrouve aussi une certaine esthétique dans la pratique de la Magie. Cependant, alors que l'Académie française privilégie le calme et la sérénité, l'École Andalouse fait l'apologie de la fête et du spectacle. On y apprend une magie guerrière toute en souplesse et en dextérité.[25] Les examens se déroulent sous forme de grande fête annuelle pendant lesquels les élèves doivent accomplir des tâches périlleuses (combat contre des créatures féroces, course de tapis volants, duels à mort etc.) sous les acclamations d'une foule en liesse.

Comme à Orbalaur, Beauxbâtons, Poudlard et Durmstrang, la scolarité à Auroxia dure sept ans, mais les élèves y entrent à 15 ans. Les cours ne se déroulent que le matin et en début d'après-midi (de 8h à 14h).[26] Ils sont au nombre de six durant toute la durée des études. L'enseignement du Combat d'Exhibition leur permet de maîtriser la Magie des Duels. Pendant les cours de Dressage, ils apprennent à maîtriser des créatures magiques très violentes et dangereuses tels que les Éruptifs, les Minotaures, les Chimères, les Manticores et les Dragons. A la Place du cours de Métamorphose enseigné à Poudlard, ils bénéficient de l'Initiation à la Maçonnerie Fantastique. Et quand d'autres apprennent la Divination, ou l'étude des Aurores Boréales, les espagnols et les portugais d'Auroxia apprennent les Sciences Gitanes ; cours pendant lesquels ils apprennent à lire l'avenir dans une boule de cristal ou sur les lignes de la main, et découvrent les mythes et légendes magiques qui constituent l'héritage de leur peuple. Curieusement, ces fiers guerriers que sont les sorciers ibériques sont également de bien meilleurs devins que leurs homologues européens (grecs exceptés). Enfin, les deux dernières matières enseignées dans l'école andalouse sont la Confection et la Maîtrise des Tapis Volants, ainsi que l'Étude théorique et pratique des Sports Collectifs Magiques (qui ne sont pas toujours aériens).

Malgré sa création relativement récente par rapport aux autres écoles, on ne sait pratiquement rien sur les conditions de sa fondation, les sorciers espagnols préférant vivre au jour le jour. On sait juste que le premier directeur de l'école fut Carlos Allaga, grand dresseur de Minotaures du 12ème siècle. N'ayant qu'un fondateur unique, l'école n'effectue aucune partition entre les élèves. Ces derniers, praticiens de la magie du spectacle, utilisent des ustensiles en or (chaudron, télescope, balance etc.) et se servent de baguettes magiques en bois divers, fabriqués dans les montagnes du Pays Basque. En guise de cœur, ces baguettes peuvent abriter un cheveu de Meiga (fée galicienne), une écaille de Drac (démon aquatique en forme de dragon), un poil de Simiot (singe diabolique), une pointe de corne de Dahut (chamois dont la longueur des pattes s'adapte au terrain) ou un crin de Velentih (cheval très rapide aux extraordinaires capacités sensorielles)[27]. N'ayant pas de Répartition à Auroxia, une grande cérémonie d'ouverture permet aux nouveaux arrivants de choisir une baguette après un chant collectif ventant les mérites de chaque cœur. Cela amène souvent ces futurs élèves à choisir une baguette qui ne leur convient pas.

Fiers de leur corps et de leur force, les apprentis sorciers andalous sont vêtus d'une longue robe couleur sable aux épaulettes rouges. Mais la plupart du temps, ils laissent pendre la partie supérieure pour faire état de leur parfait bronzage et de leur étonnante musculature[28]. Cependant, leur caractère téméraire leur joue souvent des tours et, bien qu'ils comptent parmi les duellistes les plus puissants d'Europe (avec ceux de Durmstrang), leur manque de prudence et de sérieux leur fait perdre la plupart des compétitions auxquelles ils participent. Très mauvais en quidditch, leur moyen de transport de prédilection est le tapis volant. Leur sport national, l'Eskivada, est une sorte de course d'obstacles où un groupe de sorciers tentent de traverser plusieurs réserves d'animaux dangereux en un temps record. Les morts y sont très fréquentes[29].

oOoOo

Mais l'imprudence et l'arrogance des apprentis sorciers d'Auroxia ne place l'école qu'en deuxième position dans le classement des établissements magiques les plus dangereux d'Europe. Ce privilège, quelque peu honteux, revient à la plus ancienne École de Sorcellerie d'Europe : **Olympus**. Aussi appelée l'Académie des Olympiens, la fondation de cette école grecque remonte à plus de 3000 ans avant JC. Ses premiers dirigeants sont bien connus des Moldus, car ils ont déjà vu leurs noms cités dans de nombreux récits de légendes. Cependant, l'existence de Zeus, Hadès, Poséïdon, Héra, Athéna, Aphrodite, Artémis, Apollon, Héphaïstos, Arès, Hermès et Dyonisos n'a rien d'une légende. Mais contrairement à la croyance populaire moldue de l'époque, ils n'étaient pas des Dieux, mais bien des sorciers très puissants et très dangereux, dont la soif de pouvoir les a conduits à la folie.[30]

A l'origine, cette École de Magie était grande et prospère, et demeurait le seul établissement de ce genre dans toute l'Europe. Elle fut créée tout en haut du Mont Olympe, par six des membres les plus éminents de la Cité d'Athènes, trois sœurs et trois frères de deux familles différentes. Répartis sur autant temples que l'école comptait de professeurs à l'époque, les élèves sorciers d'Olympus commencèrent à étudier la Magie sans baguette. Zeus, dernier de la fratrie et membre du Sénat de l'époque, apprenait aux futurs leaders de leurs clans à maîtriser le Feu et la Foudre. Sa femme, Héra, benjamine des trois sœurs, se chargeait de l'éducation des femmes, elle se spécialisait dans les sorts complexes tels que le Fidélitas ou le Serment Inviolable. Demeter, la cadette, n'était qu'une modeste fermière, elle s'occupa donc d'apprendre à ses disciples la Magie Agricole tandis que sa sœur aînée, Hestia, enseignait à ses disciples la Magie Culinaire et les Arts tisserands. Du côté des frères de Zeus, l'aîné Hadès, grand prêtre aux pouvoirs nécromants, enseignait les arts occultes qui aujourd'hui s'intituleraient Legillimancie, Occlumancie, Nécromancie et Nécrokinésie. Poséïdon, le cadet, était marin. Il enseignait aux sorciers des équipages de bateau l'art et les moyens d'apaiser les mers et les océans, mais également de s'occuper des créatures magiques et animaux divers qui peuplaient la Grèce à cette époque.

Aidés par la sombre Magie d'Hadès, les Sorciers de l'Olympe transmirent leurs connaissances à leurs disciples pendant cinq-cents ans sans jamais prendre une seule ride. Cependant, en l'an -2500, ils se retrouvèrent à subir les attaques massives et puissantes de créatures magiques aux pouvoirs terrifiants. Aphrodite, grande sorcière de son temps, spécialiste de la Magie de l'Amour et du Charme, rejoignit alors les six sorciers pour les aider à combattre tour à tour les Titans, Géants et autres monstres gargantuesques qui terrorisaient les habitants du Mont Olympe. Au bout de mille ans de guerre atroce, les enseignants d'Olympus réussirent à endiguer le danger en enfermant ces créatures au plus profond du territoire d'Hadès. En -1500 avant JC, les précepteurs de Sorciers étaient deuil. Ils avaient perdu la plupart de leurs disciples et se rendaient compte que leur Magie ne les rendait pas invulnérable. Zeus, convaincu que leur savoir devait perdurer, choisit de donner à Héra deux enfants – Arès et Héphaïstos – qu'il forma pour devenir professeurs de magie à leur tour. Héphaïstos choisit alors d'enseigner la Magie Créatrice à ses élèves, tandis qu'Arès, plus belliqueux décida de leur apprendre l'Art de la Guerre à travers l'apprentissage de sortilèges offensifs et la domestication de créatures féroces. Mais incité à l'adultère par Aphrodite qui prônait la liberté d'aimer, Héra devint de plus en plus amère et belliqueuse. Les sorts et malédictions qu'elle enseignait à ses disciples devinrent de plus en plus féroces et dangereuses. Hestia, dégoûtée par tant de violence, décida de quitter l'Académie et, sans la magie conservatrice d'Hadès, elle mourut paisiblement dans son humble demeure en compagnie de toute sa famille. Ce fut Héra qui reprit l'enseignement de l'Art Culinaire et Tisserand à son compte, mais sans pour autant abandonner la transmission des Arcanes de la Magie Vengeresse. Demeter, choquée par le mariage de son beau-frère Hadès avec sa fille Perséphone, de cinq-cents ans plus jeune, décida de quitter elle aussi le Mont Olympe et se laissa mourir de désespoir quelques mois plus tard. De son côté, Poséïdon, traumatisé par la guerre contre les Titans, devint de plus en plus rude dans son enseignement et apprit de plus en plus à ses disciples à déchainer les éléments plutôt que les apaiser.

En -1500 avant JC, les sorciers précepteurs du Mont Olympe étaient donc toujours au nombre de sept : Zeus, Hadès, Héra, Poséïdon, Arès, Héphaïstos et Aphrodite. Au cours des cinq-cents années qui suivirent, six autres enseignants firent leur apparition à Olympus. La première d'entre eux fut Athéna. Fille d'une grande sorcière qui avait étudié au Mont Olympe, elle avait tout appris de sa mère et lorsqu'elle intégra l'école, on se rendit compte que la puissance de sa Magie équivalait cette du Grand Zeus. Mais désireuse de préserver la paix et l'entente fragile qui existait entre les différents professeurs, elle se contenta d'enseigner la Magie Protectrice et la Science du Savoir à ses disciples. Elle fut la première à imaginer le principe de la baguette magique. A partir du bois d'olivier, son arbre symbole, elle demanda à Héphaïstos de créer les premières baguettes magiques de l'histoire de la Magie. Pendant plusieurs siècles, les huit professeurs parvinrent à diriger leur école dans une entente cordiale satisfaisante. Athéna enseignait la Théorie Magique et les charmes de protection aux sorciers-généraux d'Athènes, Arès inculquait la Magie Guerrière et les sorts dévastateurs aux guerriers intrépides, Héphaïstos formait les artisans à travers la Magie Créatrice, Aphrodite enseignait la Magie de l'Amour et les charmes envoûtants aux femmes de petite vertu, tandis qu'Héra formait les épouses à tenir leurs foyers à l'aide de la Magie de Confort et de sortilèges et malédictions incisives si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. De leur côté, Zeus, Héphaïstos et Hadès étaient considérés comme les sorciers suprêmes, ils n'enseignaient qu'aux plus puissants. Tandis que les deux premiers formaient les marins et les grands citoyens à déchaîner les éléments sur leurs ennemis, le dernier formait les futurs prêtres et leur apprenait la Magie des Morts et les sortilèges de Nécromancie.

Quelques siècles plus tard, vers -1200, l'arrivée de deux sorciers jumeaux bouscula la routine dans laquelle étaient installés nos huit précepteurs. Le garçon, Apollon était un grand oracle, mais également séducteur invétéré, et grand amateur d'Art. Il enseigna alors une Magie Divinatoire très esthétique, basée sur l'utilisation de la puissance solaire. Ayant pour symbole le laurier, il obligea ses élèves à se forger une baguette uniquement en ce bois. Artémis, sa sœur, était tout le contraire. Refusant qu'un homme la touche, elle s'était réfugiée dans les forêts du Mont Olympe et ne vivait partageait son savoir qu'avec les femmes. Grande Oracle elle aussi, elle leur enseignait une Magie Divinatoire différente de celle d'Apollon, plus sauvage, et uniquement basée sur le culte de la Lune. Douze ans plus tard, un autre jeune sorcier fit son apparition. Bien que médiocre oracle, lanceur de sorts pathétique, et préparateur de potions catastrophique, Dyonisos s'avérait très doué dans la confection d'Ambroisie, le lancer de sorts artificiers et l'organisation de banquets fabuleux. Zeus et Héphaïstos l'engagèrent donc – un peu à contrecœur – pour enseigner la Magie Festive. Et ce ne fut que cinquante ans plus tard, vers -1120, qu'Hermès fit son apparition. Jeune sorcier spécialisé dans les larcins en tous genres, il avait intégré Olympus afin d'y dérober un maximum de merveilles pour les revendre au plus offrant. Vingt ans durant, il fut traqué sans relâche par les sorciers furibonds. Et lorsque ces derniers parvinrent enfin à lui mettre la main dessus, ils furent tellement éblouis par ses aptitudes à la Magie de Transport – le Transplanage étant quasiment inconnu à l'époque – ils décidèrent de lui accorder une place en tant qu'enseignant à Olympus pour y former les voyageurs.

L'école à douze fonctionna encore ainsi sans changement. Chacun apprenait ses secrets à ses disciples personnels, et personne ne tentait d'interférer dans leur apprentissage. Cependant, influencés par la hargne d'Arès, la perfidie d'Hermès et la brutalité de Poséidon, les douze grands sorciers se montrèrent de plus en plus tyranniques envers celles et ceux qui ne disposaient d'aucun pouvoir magique. En outre, en dehors des enseignements prodigués à Olympus, les douze enseignants ne cessaient d'interférer les uns avec les autres, bien décidés à déstabiliser leurs rivaux. Hadès, fatigué de toutes ces querelles, choisit d'abandonner le Mont Olympe, et emporta avec lui son épouse Perséphone, ainsi que le Secret de la jeunesse éternelle. Horrifiés à l'idée de devoir mourir, les douze grands sorciers grecs cherchèrent en vain à reproduire le sort d'éternité d'Hadès. Résignés, ils optèrent alors pour une solution de secours. À l'aide d'un rituel sombre utilisé jadis par Chronos, père de Zeus et Maître des Titans, ils parvinrent à faire migrer leurs âmes à l'intérieur de corps de sorciers romains qui commençaient à envahir le monde moldu. Zeus, Poséidon, Héra, Aphrodite, Héphaïstos, Arès, Hermès, Apollon, Artémis, Dyonisos, Athéna et Chronos lui-même changèrent ainsi d'identité pour devenir Jupiter, Neptune, Junon, Vénus, Vulcain, Mars, Mercure, Phébus, Diane, Minerve et Saturne.

Leur règne romain dura près de mille ans, mais il se déroula dans la douleur et la haine. L'âme meurtrie de devoir changer de corps sans cesse, les sorciers devinrent mauvais, acariâtres, et terriblement agressifs. Ils imposèrent une tyrannie sans merci sur l'Empire Romain, si bien que ce dernier dut solliciter le concours d'un sorcier encore plus puissant qu'eux pour les arrêter : le Grand Ohenfeld. Ce dernier ne combattit pas les douze Sorciers Suprêmes, mais il autorisa ses sept disciples à la faire. Menés par Joshua le Pacificateur, ils parvinrent, en 37 après JC, à triompher de Zeus et sa clique et à les faire disparaître à jamais. Ainsi privée de ses dirigeants ancestraux, l'Académie des Olympiens sombra dans la décadence en à peine un an. Chacun de leurs disciples survivants tenta de prendre le pouvoir, mais sans succès, personne ne siégeait bien longtemps sur les trônes suprêmes d'Olympus. Au cours des siècles qui suivirent, les méthodes d'enseignement et les conditions d'acceptation d'un nouvel élève changeaient souvent d'une année sur l'autre. [31]

Aujourd'hui, Olympus n'est plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle fut jadis. Les douze temples du Mont Olympe n'accueillent jamais plus de cent élèves en même temps. Depuis 1802, la scolarité s'organise en semestres, pendant lesquels les élèves tentent de maîtriser une Magie spécifique à un des douze sorciers suprêmes, auprès d'un seul professeur à chaque fois. La scolarité des Olympiens dure donc six ans, avec une coupure d'une semaine tous les six mois. Ils commencent par l'apprentissage de la Magie Protectrice d'Athéna, puis continuent avec la Magie Offensive d'Arès, et enchainent ensuite sur la Magie du Transport d'Hermès, la Magie Festive de Dyonisos, la Magie Créatrice d'Héphaïstos, la Magie Mancienne d'Artémis et Apollon, la Magie Ancestrale d'Aphrodite, la Magie Quotidienne d'Héra. Ils terminent ensuite par la Magie Élémentaire de Poséidon, la Magie Ténébreuse d'Hadès et la Magie Foudroyante de Zeus. Pour la première fois depuis la fondation de l'Académie, les étudiants qui y font leurs classes peuvent jouir d'une éducation magique variée. Cependant, les épreuves finales de chaque semestre sont tellement difficiles et dangereuses que les morts et abandons y sont nombreux. Seuls deux ou trois apprentis réussissent à terminer une scolarité à Olympus. Pour cela, les jeunes sorciers du bassin méditerranéen préfèrent de loin Beauxbâtons pour y suivre leurs études.

En réalité, les étudiants d'Olympus sont bien plus âgés que les autres apprentis sorciers d'Europe. Souvent expulsés d'Écoles plus prisées, ils choisissent d'intégrer Olympus, sans besoin de lettre d'admission. Vêtus de toges blanches à ceinture écarlate (sans aucun sous-vêtement en dessous) et de sandales romaines, ils disposent le plus souvent de leurs anciennes baguettes magiques (si elles n'ont pas été brisées durant l'exclusion) et autres fournitures scolaires au début de leur scolarité. Ce n'est que pendant le semestre d'Héphaïstos, qui enseigne la Magie de la Création, que les apprentis-sorciers de l'Académie se forgent leur propre matériel ; dont la baguette magique en bois de laurier ou d'olivier, avec en son cœur un crin de Chimère, une épine de Manticore, une griffe de Sphinx, une corne de Minotaure, un nerf optique de Cyclope, une plume de Harpie, ou une écaille de Léviathan.[32]

oOoOo

Mais toutes les Écoles de Sorcellerie datant de la période Antique ne sont pas forcément sur le déclin. En réalité, il en existe une qui n'a vraiment jamais connu d'âge d'or. Et ce, par pur choix.

La fondation d' l'Université **Altantis** remonte aux environs de -2500 avant JC. Terrorisées par la guerre contre les Titans au Mont Olympe, cinq naïades (disciples de Poséidon) décidèrent de fuir l'Académie des Olympiens lorsque débuta la Gigantomachie[33]. Persuadées que ces attaques violentes et impitoyables étaient le résultat de la trop grande célébrité de l'école Olympienne, Castalie, Daphnée, Léda, Ambre et Albunée [34]décidèrent de fonder leur propre école dans le secret le plus total. Forte de leurs capacités exceptionnelles à commander les océans, elles parvinrent à construire un véritable village sous-marin dont les bâtiments ressemblent beaucoup aux temples du Mont Olympe. Cependant, par soucis de sécurité, elles ne révélèrent jamais l'emplacement de leur école et durent recruter leurs futurs apprentis en les arrachant à leurs familles.[35]

Voici pourquoi l'école compte aujourd'hui bien plus de nés-moldus que de sang-pur, car ces derniers sont bien plus difficiles à kidnapper que les héritiers des gens du commun. De même, contrairement à l'Académie Olympus qui cible davantage les apprentis-sorciers plus âgés et souvent déjà formés, l'Université Atlantis, de son côté, vise un beaucoup plus jeune. Le plus souvent, les bébés sorciers n'ont qu ans lorsqu'ils entrent à l'Université. Ils y apprennent l'existence du Monde de la Sorcellerie et commencent très tôt à pratiquer la Magie Aquatique. Ils y resteront quinze ans. Dès le début, leur apprentissage est réparti sur cinq grands axes. À partir d'algues, de plantes marécageuses, de sources magiques et de créatures fantastiques, ils apprennent à confectionner baumes et potions pour devenir maîtres de l' _Art de la Guérison_. À l'aide de sortilèges divers et de par le dressage de créatures aquatiques, ils deviennent des duellistes redoutables, maîtrisant l' _Art du Combat_ comme personne. Grâce aux _Arts du Savoir_ , ils découvrent le futur à travers des Miroirs d'Eau (appelé Aquamancie) et le passé via l'Histoire du Peuple de l'Eau et l'Étude des Langues Anciennes. Ils s'intéressent également à l'Étude des Civilisations Moldues, à l'Apprentissage de la Natation et au Dressage d'Animaux Ordinaires à travers les _Arts du Commun_. Et enfin, les _Arts Créatifs_ , regroupant métamorphose, potions et sortilèges en tous genres, leur permet de laisser courir leur imagination au fil de l'eau.

En raison du caractère très secret de l'école, aucun élève n'est autorisé à la quitter. A la fin de leur scolarité, ils ont complètement oublié leur ancienne famille et ne songent jamais à divulguer l'existence de cette mystérieuse Académie. Cependant, en plus de 4000 ans d'histoire, il est impossible de garder un tel établissement secret, ce qui nous a d'ailleurs permis d'écrire cet article. En effet, bien que l'emplacement de l'Académie soit inconnu de tous hormis des cinq dirigeantes, quelques éléments ont fuité cependant. Par exemple, on sait que depuis l'an 1000 avant J.C., les élèves sont munis de baguettes en roseau avec un cheveu de Nymphe à l'intérieur. Il est également certain que leur uniforme se compose d'une robe étanche bleu marine et cyan, ainsi que d'un chapeau arrondi tissé avec des algues. En ce qui concerne leur quotidien dans la cité sous-marine, il semble qu'ils soient répartis en cinq familles, chacune descendant d'une des fondatrices.

À Crénée, l' _Ordre des Fontaines_ , les descendants de la sagesse de Castalie prônent la réflexion et l'introspection. À Héléade, L' _Ordre des Marais_ , les héritiers de Léda aiment entretenir le mystère et le doute en ce qui les concerne. À Limaden, l' _Ordre des Lacs_ , c'est le calme, le silence et la sérénité qui honorent la mémoire d'Ambre. Les descendants de la philosophie d'Albunée, quant à eux, se retrouvent à Pégée, l' _Ordre des Sources_ , afin de toujours plus satisfaire leur curiosité dévorante. Et enfin, c'est la force de caractère et la détermination qui réunissent les descendants de Daphnée à Potamide, l' _Ordre des Fleuves et des Rivières_.

Une légende prétend que les cinq enseignantes qui dirigent actuellement l'Université ne sont pas des descendantes des Naïades de Poséidon, mais bien les Naïades elles-mêmes. Cependant, cette rumeur très surprenante n'a jamais pu être authentifiée. Elle apparaît d'ailleurs hautement fantaisiste, compte tenu du fait que les Sorciers immortels ont disparu à la mort des Olympiens. Or, jamais personne autre qu'Hadès n'a possédé un tel pouvoir dans toute l'histoire du continent européen.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le mystère persiste, car jusqu'à présent, personne n'a été capable d'infirmer ou de confirmer cette rumeur. De même qu'aucun archéomage, sorcier chercheur, ou explorateur magique, n'est parvenu à trouver la moindre trace de cette cité sous-marine, ni d'identifier formellement le moindre individu ayant étudié dans cette université. La seule preuve de son existence certaine est la participation active de cette dernière à tous les Internationaux de Magie [36]depuis leur lancement en -573. Mais une fois le tournoi séculaire terminé, les concurrents d'Atlantis disparaissent à nouveau dans la nature et jusque-là, personne n'est parvenu à en retrouver un seul.

* * *

[1] Les spécialités de chaque Fondateur sont inventées, ainsi que la manière d'enseigner à Poudlard à cette époque.

[2] Epoque d'adoption des nouveaux programmes scolaires : inventé, basé sur le siècle des lumières.

[3] L'emplacement de Durmstrang est inventé également. Beaucoup situent l'école en Bulgarie, en Allemagne ou en Scandinavie.

[4] Nerida Vulchanova et Harfang Munter : Authentiques fondateurs de Durmstrang selon Pottermore.

[5] Partition à Durmstrang : inventé, basé sur le concept du Yin et du Yang.

[6] Cours à Durmstrang : inventés également,pour les imaginer, je me suis plus basé sur les dires de Malefoy que sur les révélations de Pottermore. A savoir qu'il est dans la tradition de Durmstrang d'enseigner les secrets les plus sombres de la magie.

[7] Relation dominant dominé à Durmstrang : inventé également. Basé sur le communisme stalinien ou tout le monde est censé être sur le même pied d'égalité et où pourtant il y a une caste dirigeante et une caste exécutante.

[8] Origine du rituel des vampires : j'en parle aussi dans un de mes OS récompenses « Œil pour œil, sang pour sang.

[9] Matériel en acier de gobelin : inventé également. Mais je me dis que vu la personnalité des gobelins, ils sont plus enclins à s'allier aux gens de Dumstrang qu'à ceux de Poudlard.

[10] Beauté surnaturelle des élèves de Beauxbâtons : Là aussi, c'est de moi. Mais il est très fortement insinué que les gens de Beauxbâtons font valoir la beauté plus que n'importe où ailleurs.

[11] Ancienne répartition (Sang-pur, Sang-mêlé ou Né-moldu) : inspirée de la séparation des trois ordres à la Révolution, la Noblesse, le Clergé et le Tiers-Etat.

[12] Auguste de Beauxbâtons, fondateur de l'Académie : inventé, JK Rolwing n'a jamais réellement spécifié qui était le Fondateur ou la Fondatrice de Beauxbâtons. Elle stipule juste que le nom est sûrement dû à la fabrication de baguettes.

[13] Parc de Beauxbâtons avec jardin à la française : authentique, a été financé par Nicolas Flanel selon Pottermore.

[14] Cœur des baguettes à Beauxbâtons : inspiré de Fleur Delacour qui a un cheveu de Vélane.

[15] Les matières à Beauxbâtons sont issues de mon imaginaires, je voulais des acronymes un peu drôles, donc ça a un peu biaisé l'intitulé de départ de chaque matière, mais l'idée est là, c'est l'essentiel. En France, on utilise beaucoup les sigles, donc je voulais réutiliser ça ^^.

[16] Littéralement « Dragon Noir » en roumain. La traduction Google de Dragons Rouges était moche. Cette école est une invention de ma part, basée sur la série Eragon (que je n'ai jamais lue d'ailleurs).

[17] Architecture d'Orbalaur : imaginée par rapport au village du héros dans le dessin animé « Dragons ».

[18] Ces quatre noms ont été donnés totalement par hasard, en regardant une liste de noms roumains sur Wikipédia.

[19] Le choix de l'œuf de Dragon est bien entendu basé sur celui de Pokémon ou le jouer doit choisir entre Salamèche, Carapuce et Bulbizarre.

[20] Stracojiu, Smarald et Albastru : respectivement « rouge », « émeraude » et « bleu » en roumain.

[21] Repris là aussi de Pokémon, où la plupart des Maîtres de la Ligues disposent de Pokémons Dragon.

[22] Valraven, Tonttu, Nixe, Askafroa, Helhest : Créatures imaginaires faisant partie du folklore scandinave.

[23] Education laxiste laissant du temps aux élèves : inspirée des écoles suédoises

[24] Nommé par rapport aux Aurochs, ancêtres des taureaux

[25] Type de Magie d'Auroxia : basé sur les Corridas.

[26] Les cours le cours le matin et en début d'après midi reprend le fonctionnement des écoles moldus.

[27] Meiga, Drac, Simiot, Dahut et Velentih : Créatures fantastiques issus du folklore du pays basque.

[28] Uniforme des élèves d'Auroxia : Là, j'avoue, c'est un peu le fantasme qui parle.

[29] Eskivada : Jeu fictif issu de mon imaginaire basé sur les Corridas.

[30] Les dieux de l'Olympe qui sont en fait des sorciers : c'est basé sur le dernier épisode de la saison 5 de Charmed.

[31] Histoire d'Olympus : très librement inspirée de la Mythologie Classique Athénienne, et du Nouveau Testament.

[32] Manticore, Chimère, Sphinx, Minotaure, Cyclope, Harpie et Leviathan : Créatures mythologiques présentes dans plusieurs récits de la Grèce Antique.

[33] Guerre contre les géants.

[34] Castalie, Daphnée, Léda, Ambre et Albunée : véritables noms de la mythologie classique.

[35] L'Académie Atlantis est purement fictive, je l'ai imaginé à partir des mythes de l'Atlantide et de la cité d'Ys, appartenant respectivement à la mythologie grecque et bretonne..

[36] Internationaux de Magie : Compétition fictive que j'ai imaginé pour une future fanfiction, intitulée « All-Stars Magic ».


End file.
